Flashbacks
by That English Kid
Summary: A life where family is everything. Will a girl's life end already or will somebody find her and save her just in time? Will she be able to tell someone that he has family he has never been told about? DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from NCIS or the show, the only chracters I own are the ones I make up and have never been mentioned on NCIS.
1. The Alley

_A/N first ever fanfic so please review and comment suggestions of what you would like to see in future chapters :) thank you xx_

* * *

**Flashbacks**

I just laid there. Laid there staring into the darkness. I was staring into the fear and pain not saying a word. How did I get here? Why me? Will anybody help me? It was wet, cold and raining in the dark alley off the corner of "L" Street and 5th, secluded from the rest of humanity. A jolt of pain struck me and suddenly I was 9 again.

The first thing I saw was packing boxes. But why this? And then I realised that I was reminding myself of the first time we moved, the first time I began to feel what home sickness truly was. It was the day we moved from New York to Chicago, the day I lost my confidence in myself and my 9th birthday. Mom and Dad were loading the last of the furniture onto the moving truck, actually enjoying what they were doing. My older brother Ricky was helping Max, our little brother, move all of his stuff into a pile by the truck ready to be strategically placed onto the truck. And I was sitting on the wall in front of our beloved house, preparing myself for the emotional road trip that was about to come. I found myself wishing and hoping that it would have gone better or at least happier but it didn't and it was partly my fault. I was looking in on myself and one of the most life changing experiences in my life. I watched myself get into the truck. My father started the engine and they set off, down the drive heading to the highway. My eyes filled up with tears, I collapsed and somehow I was in the alley again.

I didn't mind being in the alley. It was quiet, except for the occasional rush of cars going by. I liked the quiet, it soothed me. I was cold though. The rain was lashing down stinging as it hit my face and my open wounds. Bang! Something crashed, something big. I flinched, I moved. More pain. Darkness.

Another flashback but this time it was my 13th birthday. I must admit that it was one of the better days of my life. I was sure that it would be the last year of moving. Now in Alabama it would be the first day of happiness in a new house, or so I thought. An ice cream cake entered the room with my mother behind it. My Dad usually brought in the cake but he was in Afghanistan so I had do make do. I watched myself put on a brave face for Max, he was eight after all and he was still figuring things out. So not to delay things much further I blew out the candles and made a wish. As the smoke rose the phone rang. Was it my Dad? It was what I had wished for those moments prior. My Mom answered it, it wasn't my Dad but it was about him. She collapsed to the ground crying. Ricky ushered me to take Max upstairs. I told him to play with his toys in his room then I watched as the thirteen year old me ran into the room and slammed the door behind her.

I was back in the alley and I could hear a commotion around the corner. _Help! Help?_ I thought I was speaking but no one was rushing to my side. I must have yelled it in my head. I opened my mouth trying to speak, but I choked on the sickening, metallic taste of my blood. I coughed and in that instant I drifted into a flashback.

I was 17 now. It was four months before I was lying in the alley. We were living in Washington D. C., and I had actually made a friend. His name was Clarke. We had all of our classes together, we lived on the same street and I was starting to fall for him. A blizzard started near the end of art class and I watched myself get more and more excited about it. Time flew by, and before anyone knew it the bell had rung. As soon as it rang the mood in the classroom changed. Everyone was so eager to get out of the school and into the snow. I saw my Mom outside, she was waiting for me. This was surprising, as she never used to come and pick me up. So I looked in on myself saying goodbye to Clarke and run to the car.

As we were driving the blizzard had got worse. We got stuck behind a massive transport truck. The transport truck in front of us jolted forward and broke quickly. Watching from the backseat, I saw my Mom and myself start to panic as a huge ice sheet dislodged from the truck. My Mom acted quickly and turned the car so the passenger side was away from the truck and the most danger, but that held a terrible consequence. The sheet of ice struck the car and crushed my Mom.

As I awoke in the alley again, tears were burning my eyes. I slipped in and out of consciousness and determined that everybody had left from the site of the accident. But something wasn't right. I could just make out the sound of footsteps coming towards me. The person muttered something to me but all I could make out was how much he sounded like Clarke. As he got closer I realised that it was Clarke and by a stroke of luck he had found me. Then everything had gone quiet. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Ollie? Ollie!" he said.

* * *

_Don't forget to review..._


	2. Lights

_A/N So here's chapter 2. Tell your friends, read and review._

* * *

I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't open them wider than a slit as I was blinded by the bright light. One thing was certain: I wasn't in the alley anymore. I could hear chattering around me, and sirens. Why could I hear sirens? Where was I? Why can't I move? And as my body shifted over what felt like speed bumps I realised I was in an ambulance. All of the pieces started to fit together. I groaned and somebody called my name, the driver hit another bump and I was sent back into a dark unconsciousness. I was 15 and saw only the spotlights on a dark stage.

I looked around trying to find a familiar face. I found something, the light brown and ginger highlights within a carefully styled dark brown, almost black tousled head of hair. KC. My best friend. This must have been the night we had gone to the Hedley concert. That was Philadelphia and what felt like a world away. We went to the concert on a complete whim. KC and her parents were down for the weekend before heading off to New Orleans, her Dad's new base. Mom had come home with the tickets two hours before the concert's start time, claiming they were just "giving them away". The seats weren't far from the stage, probably twenty rows or so away. I could see myself walking back to KC T-shirts in hand and a huge smile on my face. Looking at the younger versions of myself and my best friend, I remembered what true happiness was. T-shirts were slipped on over their heads, music began to play and the lights turned towards the audience.

We were still moving, and I still hurt. The vibrations of the moving vehicle went through me, causing me to groan in discomfort. Warm, gentle hands grabbed my cold, limp arms in an effort to comfort me. I tried opening my eyes again. This time I could just see the outlines of things around me. Two men were sitting beside me but I couldn't make out distinct features or whether or not I knew them. One of the men started talking to me, but I couldn't hear him very well, my hearing was fuzzy as well as my vision. The grasp on my wrist grew tighter and tighter as I closed my eyes. It was if he didn't want me drifting off again. But his tight hold squeezed the slices on my wrists causing more pain, which in turn made me pass out again.

Three weeks prior to my Mom's death. I watched intently at my Mom showing me photos from her life. The sight I saw was beautiful. Mother and daughter enjoying time together, something I had now grown to miss and long for. They flicked though the photos laughing and smiling but my mother stopped laughing when they came to family picture taken in the backyard of the first home the family had lived in together.

"Ollie, I think it's time you know about your family." Mom said.

"What are you talking about Mom?" I had replied. I saw the puzzled look plastered across my face.

My Mom took a deep breath and let out a sigh. She pointed to the couple stood behind her, her parents. That was when she told me that they weren't my "biological" grandparents. I could see a look of confusion wash across my face as she told me more about how she was put up for an adoption at birth because her biological parents couldn't handle another child. I saw her hand me a piece of paper with the names of her parents written on it along with their son's name.

"You've been hacking again!" Dad yelled as he burst into the room. He was furious, but it wasn't the first time I had been through that situation. I observed myself standing up and leaving the room, I had a knack for technology and it wasn't going to waste. My Mom explained to my Dad how it was just my way of acting out, and reminding him about how I had only hacked into game sites and the principle's computer. She then told him that she would have a chat with me and walked out of the room.

I could still feel a hand wrapped around my wrist. Why didn't he let go? His hand must have been covered in blood by now, right? Questions were going through my brain faster than I could even attempt at answering them. The hand around my wrist was supposed to be a comforting gesture but it had now grown painful and restrictive. I needed to tell whoever had my wrist to let go, I opened my eyes fully and moaned. I saw Clarke; he was the source of the pressure around my wrist. I moved my fingers in an attempt to make a point to him that he was hurting me. He didn't let go so I yanked my arm away from his, which sent a shooting pain up my arm making me wince and close my eyes.

I was still 17 but instead of me being present in a world before my Mom had died, it was after. 2 days before the incident in the alley. I was walking home from school, hands in the pockets of my jacket to conceal the cuts on my wrists. I could see my hands move around inside the pockets then remove a piece of paper. I watched the hands unfold the paper, and then I witnessed the pace of myself quicken. A 40 minute walk had turned into a 30 minute journey. Before I knew it I was watching myself climb up the stairs and walk into a room. I entered the room to see myself on a laptop searching the names written on the paper. I saw her search her biological grandmother's name first turning up only eight results. Then I saw myself staring at the last name on the paper: Anthony DiNozzo Jr. I could see fingers typing quickly on the keyboard searching the name, clicking on links then stopping when something was found. It was an article about him and about his job. He worked for NCIS at the Navy Yard; I knew where that was I passed it every day walking back from school.

I watched over the shoulder of myself sitting at the laptop. I admired myself typing, going quicker than ever before. I had hacked into the secretary's computer before on a dare. I knew how to get into the system but now I had to find the records of my Uncle, I craved the information. In a matter of minutes I watched myself find the computer account registered to Tony DiNozzo's name. The cursor on the screen moved by itself as the other me was writing details on a piece of paper. I watched myself fighting back at the other computer's attempts to block me out of the system, but all of a sudden it stopped. Then I saw the warning on the computer telling me I had 15 seconds until complete takeover and tracking completion. I watched myself try to turn the laptop off by pressing the power button, it didn't work. 10 seconds. Then I flipped over the laptop and struggled to take the battery out, it came out and the screen went dark. Did it work, or was I just too slow?

* * *

_Did you enjoy? Please review and tell me why or why not. Thanks._


	3. Going Under

_A/N If you have read chapter 1&2 before today you should note that I changed the number of months in Chapter 1 paragraph 6 from 7 months to 4 months. Read, review and enjoy Chapter 3._

* * *

When I opened my eyes again everything around me was moving. There was a breeze rushing over me and people everywhere. The bright lights made my head ache and the noise made it worse. People were yelling, phones were ringing, machines were beeping and someone was crying. No one had noticed I was awake they just kept their heads up. I saw Clarke, he was still beside me.

"C-Clarke?" I wheezed. It hurt to say his name but it was worth it to see him smile at me.

"Hey," he said. "Don't worry you're at the hospital. They're going to fix you up."

"Sorry son you can't come any further, you have to stay here." A Paramedic said. Clarke was about to fight back but the paramedic had a stern look on his face, and although Clarke wanted to be at my side he knew what was right. They took me around a corner and placed me in a room and a doctor and two nurses followed. They took the dog tags from around my neck and plunged a needle in my arm.

I was 15 years old, 7 days since I had seen my best friend. Dad was being deployed the next day. He had been out to the range to get some last minute shooting practice. I watched him walk up the driveway from his car. There was something eager yet calm about him.

"I'm back!" he yelled as he walked through the door. Max ran straight into his arms and was lifted above our Dad's head. I chuckled but then remembered that they couldn't see or hear me. I watched myself run down the stairs closely followed by Ricky. "I have something for you." He said. He pulled out a bag from his front pocket put his hand in. He pulled out a challenge coin with Saint Michael the Patron Saint of the Warrior on it and gave it to Max. Dad put his hand in the bag again and pulled out dog tags and a Swiss army knife. He looked happy, I liked seeing him happy. Ricky got the Swiss army knife and a firm warning that it wasn't to leave the house. Dad then placed the tags around neck. They were exactly like his; everything about him was placed over my heart. We now had matching tags, I knew his were the real ones, but I could see the admiration on my face when he handed them over. My Dad was my hero.

My eyes were heavy but I forced them to stay open. I was moving again but where to? I felt stiff. I felt like someone had taken a little bit of the pain away, I was still hurting though. I tried to speak but all that left my lips was a slight moan. Did they hear that? Do they know I'm awake? More questions, I couldn't handle the questions. I couldn't answer them and I couldn't get anyone to answer them for me. I felt hopeless. I moved my arms slowly up to my chest. I couldn't feel my tags and I started to panic. Another groan escaped my lips.

"Hey now sweetheart," a nurse said to me whilst looking to see where she was going. "Put your arms back down ok?" I did as she requested, slowly. That's when I saw the tubes coming out of my arms, cables from my chest, felt nauseous. It went dark.

I was staring at myself from across the road. I was confused, I couldn't remember when this was. I looked around searching for a date or a land mark. I turned fully, back towards myself, and then I saw it. The Navy Yard. It was the day after I hacked into NCIS, the day before I was attacked. But looking back at myself I couldn't remember what I was thinking. It started to snow. Why wasn't I moving? Was I going to turn myself in? Then as I was looking at my face I saw my bold blue eyes widen. She took a step forward, I spun around to see what she had seen. Tony. He was with another man who had silver hair and what seemed to be a rare smile. Tony was laughing enjoying himself while the other man was checking his watch. A woman ran up to them she had long, wavy dark brown hair, the men had seemed happy that she had caught up. They were heading towards a car and I saw myself now in front of me talking to the guard at the gate.

"I'm sorry, you can't come in," the guard told her.

"Please," I begged.

"No. You can't come in you don't have any passes or identification." He barked. The car with our uncle and his colleagues were in pulled up to the gate ready to be let out.

"You ok Pete?" the man with the silver hair said.

"I'm fine Agent Gibbs," Pete said "This young lady was just leaving." Pete gave me a harsh look. I looked at him then at the people in the car. I saw myself turn and run, away from the Navy Yard, across the street heading back home.

Someone was touching my face. It felt like I was being smothered, like I was back in the alley I had just got out of. I went into panic mode. My heartbeat started racing, my breaths quick and shallow. My hands started shaking, pain was shooting up my arms. My eyes adjusted to the light to find a man with a surgical mask on holding a mask over my face. I had awoken at the wrong time and the shock on his face was confirmation. He started to talk but I couldn't hear him properly, the mask was muffling his voice and my head was throbbing. He lowered the mask onto my face, I tried to fight it but I just couldn't move. Slowly my eyes closed.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Identify

I woke up in a different room, a room with a window. The sun was starting to come up, it was morning. How long was I out? I looked around the room but it was just me in here. Where's Clarke? Does he know where I am? Did he call Ricky? I started to panic. Ricky probably doesn't know where I am, he's probably worried sick. I needed to call him, I needed to see him. The machines were beeping rapidly. I needed to leave, and I wanted to go home. I tried getting out of the hospital bed but I was just too weak to get up fully. A nurse came in and made me lie back down, she left after she told me that I had visitors. The man with the silver hair and the lady that worked with him entered the room. I was sure they were going to talk to me about the hacking, but how did they know I was here.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, and this is Special Agent David." He said. All I could manage to do was nod. His face looked angry but his eyes stared at me with confusion. I opened my mouth to say something but he talked before I could say anything. "How did you come across these?" he asked. He held up the tags I wore when I came in.

"They're mine." I said quietly.

"Are you not a little young to be in the Marines?" Agent David asked. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17," I wheezed. "They aren't exactly mine."

"Well whose are they?" He asked harshly.

"They're a replica of my Dad's," I replied. "He's the one in the Marines." The agents turned to face each other and whispered something. They looked at me then left the room, standing just outside the door. They carried on talking once they left the room, but they were unaware that I could still hear them.

"Should we tell McGee to find her father?" Agent David asked.

"We can't, he's tracking down the hacker with Tony." Gibbs said. The words "hacker" and "Tony" made me wince slightly. They had no idea that the hacker they were looking for was lying in the room they had just left. "Yeah, I'll call McGee. Maybe he can find him on that wonder-phone of his." He was on the phone for a few minutes before telling his partner that McGee was on his way. That meant Tony would be with him, I would be able to meet him. I could feel the overwhelming rush of thoughts and emotion that preceded a flashback, but I couldn't handle one now. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and sleep. I put all of my focus and concentration on sleeping and closed my eyes.

I woke up from a sleep, an actual sleep. I stared at the chair at the foot of the bed, still no Clarke, or Ricky, or even Max. I thought I had slept for at least an hour but what I could see from the clock over the nurses' station revealed I had only slept for 20 minutes. I saw Agent Gibbs and Agent David sitting on chairs outside of my room. Then they stood up, I didn't see why until Tony came around the corner closely followed by another man.

"McGee," Agent Gibbs said. "What've you got?"

"Well," McGee started. "The tags belong to a Gunnery Sergeant Neil Farino, aged 37. He has been stationed at 17 bases in 4 different countries. He has two sons; Ricky and Max Farino, and a daughter: Ollie Farino. His wife, Sarah Farino, died four months ago in a car accident."

"You didn't bring him here?" Agent David asked.

"Can't Ziva." McGee said.

"Why not?" Gibbs yelled. "I'm pretty sure he would want to be with his kid!"

"Boss," Tony began. "He's in Afghanistan."

They all looked around at each other. Then Tony looked past Gibbs and Ziva and locked eyes with me. He leant in towards everyone and whispered something to them. They all looked around at me, so I turned my head to stare out of the window. They had caught me listening to their conversation and knew it wasn't the best thing for me to hear. I didn't mind listening to them, but they didn't want me to. They kept talking, I could only presume it was about me or my family. Tony and McGee were doing the majority of the talking. Tony was talking about his family and he didn't even know it. They were looking for a hacker and they were stood about 15 feet away from the culprit.

* * *

_TBC... _

_Did you enjoy it? There's still more to come but tell me what you think._


	5. Deciding and Telling

_A/N so here comes another chapter! Please review/comment on this after you've read as i would really like to hear some feedback. Enjoy!_

* * *

I had been staring out of the window for at least 20 minutes, before I turned to look at the Agents outside of the door. It was Tony once again who broke the concentration within the group to look at me. He said something quietly to Agent Gibbs and received a nod. He started walking towards me. My eyes followed him to my side. I could almost touch him. Was this the time I told him about his family? I decided not to tell him. I would tell him eventually but I needed to see if my Dad knew first.

"Hi," he said softly. "You're Ollie right?" I nodded. I didn't know what to say. I just prayed that he would do most of the talking. He chuckled under his breath. "Don't worry you don't have to say anything right now. I'm Agent DiNozzo, you can call me Tony if you'd like." I smiled slightly and nodded again. "So, I hear you've travelled a lot," he said, and again all I could think to do was nod. "You must have a lot of friends, you know from travelling that much." This time I shook my head in disagreement and stared into his hazel eyes. "Not a lot of friends then, huh?" he asked, but I just kept staring into his eyes, they looked like my Mom's.

My eyes were beginning to water but I took a deep breath and sighed. "I bet it was rough when you lost your Mom," he said quietly. But then I realised that not only did I lose a Mom, he lost a sister. He lost a sister he didn't even know. The tears started cascading down my cheeks and I let out a soft cry. He sat down on the edge of the bed pulling me close to him to soothe me. His presence was comforting and before I knew it, everything was dark.

It was raining, I was outside, and I was in another flashback. I looked around for myself, and then I saw her about a block away receiving a hug from someone in a yellow coat. Clarke! The person in the yellow coat was Clarke, so this must have been the day I was attacked. Clarke ran off down the street, he was late for his shift at the coffee shop. I stood still, waiting for myself to catch up. It took a few minutes but she was walking in front of me now, and I was following. I was on my phone telling Ricky I would be home late. I remembered where we were going.

It was still raining but we were stood outside of the Navy Yard. We didn't move for 45 minutes, we just stared at it. I could see myself looking for our uncle again. We started walking home when the rush hour traffic began to build up. A look of confusion and a hint of fear washed over the face of myself, who looked around to see if anyone was following us. I followed suit and turned around. I could see a man in a dark jacket about 100 yards away. Not trying to make a big deal of it we walked through a few unknown streets. We turned around to see if he was still there or not. He was. He was still following. We ran into the dark alley off the corner of "L" Street and 5th, trying to evade the mysterious follower. I could see the fear on my face become more prominent, she didn't know what to do. I took a step back and saw the man creep closer. I yelled to myself, forgetting once again that no one could hear me.

I watched the man leap onto me. He covered my mouth to stop people from hearing the screams. I watched on helplessly as I saw myself fight back, hitting him, kicking him. He was still holding tightly onto my jacket when I kicked him, in between his parted legs. But his grip didn't loosen, in fact it made him hold on tighter. He put his arm behind his back, and pulled out a knife. He swung it forward, slicing my shoulder. Blood was pouring out of the cut, I screamed more as he cut my waist, my arms, my stomach and across my ribs. I watched myself become weaker by the second but with one last jolt of energy I raised my leg to kick him but he swooped down and cut my calf. The cut was deep and I watched myself lose balance and fall to the ground. He stood over the crumpled me for a minute. He bent down and took my phone and spare change from my pockets. He then stood up straight and kicked me. He kicked every part of my body, turned and ran.

I woke up sweating and shaking. Tony jumped when he saw I was awake. He waved to the other agents to come in. They all stood at the bottom of the bed apart from Tony, he was still at my side. I waited for one of them to talk, but they all just stood there. "Dark brown hair, brown eyes, he had a crooked nose like it had been broken and he's about 6 feet tall." I blurted out.

"Who?" Agent David asked.

"They man who attacked me," I replied. "He had a knife but I had to fight back. He'll probably have scratches on his arms, hands and face. Oh, and when he bent down I could see a scar behind his right ear. I think, it was dark, I'm not sure."

"You were brave to fight back." McGee said.

"May I ask why you were there in the first place?" Ziva asked.

"Well I was walking home from school," I said. I told them about him following me but I decided I wouldn't tell them about the hacking. I needed to talk to my Dad about that too.

"Is there anyone you want to talk to?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Can I see my Dad, and my brothers?"

"No problem." Agent Gibbs said. "Tony, McGee, go and find her brothers and call her Dad. Let's see if we can get him here on the red-eye."

"Umm," I spat out.

"Yes Ollie what's wrong?" Gibbs said. I was about to ask him not to send Tony to get my family, but I realized that it might seem a bit suspicious if I said that.

"Could you find Clarke for me?" I asked. "Clarke Cole, he's my friend he found me. I'm pretty sure he's in the hospital still, he's probably searching for me."

"Ok. Ziva go to the front desk in the lobby and ask to put a message over the PA system." Gibbs told her. A few minutes later the message had gone out over the whole hospital. Gibbs sat in the chair at the foot of the bed once he heard the message end. He sat with a comforting yet knowing look on his face. As he looked at me it was like I could tell that he knew there was something I wasn't telling him.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Hold

_A/N another chapter! I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you do as well._

* * *

"Ollie!" Clarke yelled. He ran over and held me, tightly. I returned the hug, squeezing my eyes to hold off the tears. When I opened my eyes Agent Gibbs was getting up, still looking at me. I mouthed my thanks to Agent Gibbs and Agent David, and gave them a smile before they left.

"Clarke," I said.

"Oh, Ollie I'm so glad you're ok." He said, ignoring my plea.

"Clarke, let go." I begged. "You're holding me too tight, it's hurting." I chuckled as he drew back. He had an apologetic look on his face and told him that it was ok and not to worry.

"Sorry I didn't come here sooner." He apologized.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Coming to see you in here. I was looking all over." He answered. "I tried calling your brother and your house but no one answered." He always talked too much when he was scared or nervous. He did that when we first met. "Then I had to call work and tell them I wasn't coming in today. I didn't tell my Mom about you though, she'd blab to everyone."

"Clarke," I said quietly. "How did you find me in the alley?"

"Well, I thought I'd take the long route home," he said. "And then I saw the crash. I could hear noises from the alley so I went in to look." He stared at me with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hey, there's no need to thank me. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He insisted. Clarke climbed onto the bed and held me, softly. I placed my head on his chest, his cologne filled my nose and I closed my eyes. I was comfortable with the thought of a flashback.

It was the August before my mom died. I took Max out while Mom was at a job interview and Dad took Ricky to the university tour day. Max wanted to go to the park, I wanted to go to the cinema so we made a compromise. I would take Max to the park, go out for lunch and then go to the cinema, where he could pick the movie. Max had made a new friend at the park and tried to get him to go to lunch with us but his mom said they could play together another day. We went to the coffee shop that was closest to the cinema. I watched as I took Max up to the counter to get food and drinks. Clarke was serving, I watched his eyes lock with mine, but I shook my head. I watched myself start talking to him about the school he went to, after seeing the bracelet on his wrist. He had pride for his school and just kept talking to me about it. He only stopped talking to me after someone in the growing line yelled at him. I moved quickly to a table. I watched Clarke and I exchange friendly glances the whole time Max and I were eating. I saw myself and Max get up exchanging a smile with Clarke, and leave for the cinema, knowing this wouldn't be the last time I would see him.

I woke up startled by the noise of clattering and breaking mixed with a few quick apologies. I looked over to see Clarke in the chair by the window, asleep, unaffected by the noise in the hallway. I saw Agent David stand outside my room with her arm extended towards me. I heard quick footsteps. Max! Max ran straight into my room and jumped onto the bed squeezing me as tight as he could, making me wince.

"Hey Max," a familiar voice said. "Don't squeeze too tight it probably hurts." Max loosened his hold and I looked to the doorway to see Ricky standing there with a bright smile on his face. He rushed over to my side, planted a brotherly kiss on my forehead and held my hand. "Yo, Clarke!" He yelled smiling. Clarke awoke quickly. "Thanks for finding her." Clarke just nodded his head and told us that he'd go home and give us some space. Clarke was so considerate, I loved that about him. Just as Clarke left Tony walked in.

"I have some news about your father," he said. All of a sudden I got a nervous feeling in my stomach. All I could think of was that something had happened to our Dad. "Your Dad's coming home." It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I smiled. "He'll be here tomorrow afternoon." My brothers smiled and Tony walked out of the room.

We sat for an hour just talking. We talked about everything except for what happened in the alley. It made me happy that they would do that for me. The boys fell asleep after talking for so long, and I was left awake to stare at their peaceful faces and the stormy weather outside the window. The entrance of Agent Gibbs made me turn my focus to him. He told me that they were going back to the Navy Yard to find out more on the person who attacked me, they would be back in the morning and Tony would be picking my Dad up from the airport tomorrow afternoon. I smiled and thanked him. Tony would be interacting with his family yet again and I still hadn't told him. Gibbs gave me his knowing stare again but left the room after a few seconds to talk to the agents again. It was while they were starting to leave that a man in a doctor's coat walked in. He seemed similar, like I knew him. But from where? He looked at my sleeping brothers avoiding contact with me then he turned his head to the left, I saw the scar behind his right ear, and he quickly turned back to put his hand over my mouth to stop my scream. It was the man from the alley. I bit him. He slapped me and held my own hand over mouth. He quickly put his other hand in a pocket and pulled out a syringe, then plunged it into my neck. He let go and a scream emerged from my mouth. Ricky yelled as the man ran out of the room. I started to feel faint. I heard Ricky yell to the agents who were waiting for the elevator. The beeping on the heart rate monitor sped up, and blood was filling my mouth. Max was crying, the agents were yelling and running, and Ricky was telling me to hold on. Everything went black and all I could hear was the sound of the monitor flat lining.

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


	7. Coma

_A/N Chapter 7 oh I enjoyed writing this. It was quite different writing from a perspective where a sense is lost. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, but I could feel a tube down my throat filling my lungs with air. It felt odd. My hearing was coming back but it was still dark, and that frightened me. I could hear faint rhythmic beeps from the monitor still beside my bed, but there was something else. There was a hissing noise near it. A tube down my throat and hissing, in a hospital, made me think of only one thing; a ventilator. Why was I on a ventilator? Was I in a coma? I tried to remember what had happened before I was in this state. My memory was foggy, probably from the drugs. I looked into the fog only to see a scar behind someone's ear and a syringe. It still didn't make any sense.

I heard once that you could still hear people if you were in a coma, I wasn't too certain about that but I did want to hear my family. I concentrated all of my hearing abilities to find their voices in the midst of all the noise. The first person I heard was Tony. Out of all the people there I heard Tony's voice first, the person in my family that was yet to know about it. It was his voice that stood out though. He was asking someone how long I would be on the ventilator. The other person just said that we would have to wait and see. Lately there weren't many straight answers and it made me frustrated, why can't anyone provide me with a definite answer? I then heard Tony say to my brothers that he had to go to the airport now but Agent Gibbs would take them somewhere for lunch, probably the cafeteria. There was a moment of silence before Ricky started talking. He started talking, to me.

"Hey Ol," he spoke softly. "I'm not sure if you can hear me but anyhow, let's give it a shot right?" He waited a second for me to do something, but chuckled when he realized I was in a coma and couldn't reply. "Well you're in a coma," he said, starting to fill me in on everything. "The guy who put you in it got away, I'm sorry sis, we couldn't stop him. Don't worry we're ok. Max cried a bit, he's fine now. Oh he wants me to tell you that you should wake up soon, he's sitting next to me, I guess he's still a little shook up. I'll look after him. Agent DiNozzo is on his way to the airport, Dad will be landing in an hour or so. I'm glad he's coming." He went silent for a second. "Sorry Ol, we have to go. Agent Gibbs is taking us to lunch. Agent David and Agent McGee will be outside, just in case you decide to wake up. We'll be back soon, we love you." And that was it. I didn't hear anyone speak after that, so I just slipped into the fog.

It felt like I was going into a flashback but I wasn't in a time or place. There were just random images. They went through my head quickly, like a slot machine trying to land on an image. My Mom's eyes stared into my soul, my Dad's smile, Ricky's straight A report card, Max on a swing, Clarke with a large hot chocolate, and finally the dogs; Mars and Twix. Mars and Twix, our family pets, two Rottweilers we got as puppies when we moved to Chicago. There were different images of them. They were jumping on Max. Shredding Ricky's five page essay. Mom and I getting soaked washing them in the bathtub. Dad in the backyard of the house in Colorado trying to train them. And then finally Max, Ricky and I sleeping on the floor with both dogs on top of us. I missed them and their crazy antics. The last day I saw them was the day got attacked. It would have been useful to have had them with me on that walk home. Twix with her booming bark that can make anyone back away, and Mars with his powerful bite. I would have been so safe and protected with them, too bad my school doesn't let you bring your pets in. The fog started to take over the images of my beloved dogs and then they were gone.

As hard as I tried I still couldn't open my eyes. I then realized that not only was trying to see pointless, trying to move was pointless too. I heard something, a ringing, like a phone but you're not supposed have your phone on in a hospital. Someone walked in and started speaking. It was Agent Gibbs and he told my brothers that our dad was almost here. He was almost here and I knew I wouldn't be able to welcome him with a cheeky smile and an "I'm fine" comment. Whispers were exchanged between my brothers then it went silent for a while. The silence was broken by Agent DiNozzo shouting from the hallway.

"Gunny!" He yelled. "Stop!"

"Where is she?" My Dad yelled back. "Where's my daughter?" Ricky yelled to our Dad from what sounded like the doorway. "Rick, Max." Dad said as he came closer to the room. "Oh, Ollie. What happened?" Dad came closer to me and started running his fingers over a bruise on my face. The pain was coming back now. I heard Agent Gibbs enter and introduce himself and the rest of the team. "Thank you for looking after her." My Dad said softly. "Do you know what happened? Do you know who did this?" I could hear the terror and anger in his soft words as he asked Gibbs. Gibbs told him everything. He told him about the attack in the alley, the questions he asked me, the attack in the hospital and even the fact that the man got away. My Dad let out a short cry then drew in a few deep breaths. "Don't worry sweetheart I'm here now," he said. "Daddy's here." All of the pain was back flowing though my body, my Dad kissed my forehead and my eyes finally opened. The tube felt like it was strangling me from the inside, and the air forcing my lungs to breathe made me feel like I was being suffocated. I started gagging and clawing at my mouth trying to remove the tube.

* * *

_Review, review, review!_


	8. Reveal

_A/N Thank you everyone who is reading this :) I really appreciate it. I think this story only has one more chapter left in it, but i think I'll do a "sequel" to it in Tony's Point of View.. Tell me what you think :)_

* * *

The doctor came in and removed the tube from my throat. He tried to put an oxygen mask on me but I protested it, so he settled for a tube that forced oxygen up my nose. I tried to speak but the doctor told me to take my time and lay off speaking for a while, then he left. My eyes locked with my Dad's and he started fussing. He kept asking me if I was comfortable, it was getting on my nerves so I patted his hand and gave him a smile.

"Ollie," Tony said. "Did you see who came in and attacked you?"

"Do you have to do this right now?" my Dad yelled. "Come on, she's just waken up from a coma! You can't leave this until later? And you better hope that you find this guy soon, because if you don't I will! It won't be pretty when I get my hands on him!" Again he was making too big of a deal over everything. I couldn't handle the yelling, I had to say something.

"Dad," I wheezed. He turned his scared gaze to me. "Stop fussing, I'm going to be fine." He gave a small nod and apologized for yelling. "Tony, it was the man from the alley."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I saw the scar behind his ear, it was definitely him." I replied. He gave a quick nod and turned to Gibbs and Ziva, McGee wasn't there. Where was McGee? Ricky broke my train of thought.

"Hey Dad," Ricky started. "I'm going to go home with Max and get changed. Is that ok?"

"That's fine son," Dad replied. "But be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you two as well." Ricky nodded back to him and left with Max. A few seconds later Agent McGee showed up and asked his colleagues to join him in the hallway. They were whispering so I couldn't hear them, but I was pretty sure I knew what they were talking about. I got a bad feeling and now was the time to tell my Dad what I had done.

"Dad," I whispered. Knots were growing in my stomach. He sat on the bed waiting for me to continue speaking. "Dad please don't explode when I tell you this ok? Promise?" He nodded his head and a look of confusion filled his gleaming blue eyes. "I did something really bad. I hacked into NCIS." A hint of anger added to his look of confusion. Surprisingly he didn't yell, he just took a deep breath and asked why. I told him everything. I told him about the day Mom had told me she was adopted, how she wrote Tony's name on a piece of paper along with their parents' names. I told him about the day I was walking home and found that piece of paper in my pocket, ran home and searched the names. I told him how the computer was almost taken over after I entered the database, and I told him about the days where I stood outside the Navy Yard trying to build up my confidence to talk with my uncle. He looked to Tony when I told him that he has Mom's eyes, and that there was no denying they were related.

"Ollie, you have to tell them what you've done." He said calmly. He was right and I already knew that, but maybe now with him by my side I could actually do it.

"Excuse me," Agent McGee said entering the room with the other agents. "We traced a hacker back to your address; can you tell me why it led us there?" Dad and I looked at each other like we had our own secret code. In a way we did, we each knew what we were both thinking. I turned my head and looked into each agents' eyes. Then finally I stared right at Tony.

"It was me who hacked into NCIS." I said calmly.

"Why?" McGee asked. I kept my focus on Tony, it looked like he was feeling a little uncomfortable. He tried to look away several times but every time he kept looking back into my eyes.

"I needed to find out more about my uncle." I replied. Tony now kept his gaze with mine while the others all had puzzled expressions. Gibbs hid the confusion well, or maybe he had a feeling that this was one of the things I was withholding from him. McGee looked a bit panicky as if it could have been him. Ziva was like Gibbs in some way but I could tell she was thinking about which one of her male counter parts it could be. Tony's expression was more powerful. He was confused, yes, but it was different somehow.

"Ollie," Agent Gibbs said after a moment of confusion and silence. "Who is your uncle?" I thought by now that Tony would have caught on. We were still staring into each other's eyes. I could see the hazel in his eyes and thought of my Mom and Ricky, how they shared the same colour and the same powerful stares. Most of the confusion would stop if I named my uncle, but then it would become real and what would happen then? I looked at my Dad then at Tony.

"Tony, you're my uncle." I said.

* * *

_Hopefully I'll get another chapter up tomorrow. Review, review, review!_


	9. Reality

_A/N ahhh its the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it. Enjoy_

* * *

Everyone looked at Tony apart from my Dad, he looked at me, with what seemed to be pride in his eyes. The agents kept looking at Tony, they were shocked to say the least. Tony's face was stricken with more confusion. When I looked into his eyes they seemed busy, he looked as if he had hundreds of questions going through his brain. I knew he couldn't answer them, he didn't know how to.

"It can't be possible!" Tony spat out. He looked at Dad then back at me. The questions still present in his eyes. He looked at me like he was about to say something but instead he just shook his head and ran out the door.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. He ran out the door leaving me and Dad with McGee and Ziva who had their mouths open slightly. Part of me thought that they were glad it wasn't them. The agents turned to each other and whispered intensely. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder, and the agents turned to face us again, looking slightly less shocked.

"I have to ask this," Agent McGee said. All I could think about was the fact that now he'd be asking me questions on how Tony could be my uncle. "When you were in the NCIS database did you see anything out of the ordinary?" I wasn't expecting that. I tried my best to remember what had happened when I was in the system.

"Umm, I don't think so. Oh there was an algorithm being entered and it looked like someone was trying to delete a protected file. " I replied. "Wait, why?"

"Well," McGee started. "I think the person who attacked you is the person who was trying to access that file." I could feel the shock on my face. I looked to my dad and saw anger. "Now, it's quite possible that the name of the person who attacked you is in that file. Do you remember the name of the file?"

"I think it was Reverse_2373. That's the only file name I can remember." I replied.

"Thank you, Ollie." McGee said. He looked like he was going to leave but he started speaking again. "You know if you help us track him I could put in a good word to try and get any charges dropped. Would you want to do that?"

"Yes please." I said without hesitation. "Umm, McGee, would it be possible to run my DNA against Tony's? I know it's a lot to ask but I think it would help, it would be proof, for both of us."

"I'll see what I can do." McGee replied. "We already have your DNA from the blood on the tags so our forensic specialist can work from that." We smiled at each other and looked at my Dad.

"Dad, can you go and get Mom's memory box?" I asked. "I'd really like to look through it." He nodded. He knew what was in there, he knew what I needed. "Thank you." I could feel my eyes getting heavier, I wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and the last thing I could remember was hearing my Dad ask one of the agents to stay with me.

It was like all of the flashbacks hit me at once. I first saw packing boxes, then I was laughing with my Mom, the concert with KC, the day I met Clarke, a birthday cake with a number 13 on it, Dad and his gifts and the dogs sleeping on my brothers and I. Those were the happier ones, and then came the flashbacks I didn't want to see again. The sheet of ice falling from the truck, the day I hacked into NCIS, my first interaction with my uncle's team and how I wished it had gone smoother and last but not least, the attack in the alley. I couldn't wake up. I just kept running through all of the flashbacks. It started to scare me that I couldn't snap out of it. Images kept circling in my mind, then all of a sudden it went dark. It stayed that way for a while, but it was nice because I wasn't being tortured by the images of me being attacked and my Mom dying.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I finally snapped out of it. It was Tony. I looked right into his eyes and I felt calm again. He sat on the edge of my bed in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "How can I be your uncle?" He asked as my Dad walked in with my Mom's memory box. I sat up straight and took the box.

"You are my Mom's brother," I said as I opened the box and searched through it until I found my Mom's birth certificate. "See." I pointed to where her parents' names were written. "You have the same names written on yours don't you?" Tony nodded his head, his eyes weren't looking as harsh as they did before. Maybe he was coming around to the idea that he was an uncle. McGee came running into the room. He explained that because both of our DNA profiles were on file the results came in quicker than expected, and that there was a familial match between Tony and I. This made it real, we were definitely related, and the science said so. Tony gave a slight smile to me. Even though I could tell he was still confused it looked like there was happiness in his eyes. My Dad walked over to Tony and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the family, Anthony." My Dad said with a smile on his face. They shook hands and my Dad started filling Tony in on all of us.

All we had to do now was tell my brothers.

* * *

_Well, there we go. What did you think?_

_Don't worry I'll probably make a sequel but it will from Tony's perspective. _

_I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!_


End file.
